ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarada
The Jarada were a reclusive, insect-like species from in the Jaradan sector. The Jarada were known for their idiosyncratic attitude toward protocol and especially for their peculiar language. The slightest mispronunciation of their language by an outsider was regarded as an insult. The Jaradans were strategically important to the Federation during the mid-24th century. Previous attempts with the species failed because they were so easily irritated. In order to have a successful contact with the Jaradans, they demanded a precise greeting by the Federation's emissary. 2344 marked the last encounter with the Jaradans for twenty years. A slip in the pronunciation of the greeting caused a twenty-year rift between the two governments. Reports from the last Federation starship that attempted contact with the Jaradan existed only in the form of record tapes. These tapes graphically demonstrated what happened when that ship's captain offended the Jaradan; a mistake the Federation wished not to repeat. In 2364, the conducted a diplomatic mission to the Jarada, where Jean-Luc Picard was to make a brief but necessary contact with the Jarada, in an attempt to mend their rift. Upon approach of the Jaradan sector, one of their long-range probes disrupted the holodeck systems on the ship. Following their probe, they sent a subspace message to the Enterprise, requesting to speak with Picard, who was, unfortunately trapped in the now malfunctioning holodeck. His first officer Commander Riker attempted to explain the delay to the Jarada, but they refused to speak to a mere subordinate. Fortunately, by the time the Enterprise achieved orbit of the Jaradan homeworld, Picard was able to overcome the delay and successfully make the delivery. In doing so, he honored the Jaradans with his words of greeting, and allowed a new day to dawn between the two governments. ( ) By 2365 the Pakleds had made contact with the Jarada. The Pakled transport, Mondor, appeared to possess Jaradan technology. ( ) Appendices Background The Jaradan voice heard in was provided by an unknown performer and technically altered. The "J" in Jarada is pronounced as an "H" (as in Spanish), and the species name is pronounced "Ha-RA-da". In the script for "The Big Goodbye", the Jarada were intended to appear, but budget restrictions prevented this. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) The script describes them as "wasp-like; black and yellow, with pointed insectile features and waving black antennae." http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/113.txt "The Big Goodbye" author Tracy Tormé described the Jarada as a species which is living in large beehives. When they're talking the voice of a man, a woman, and a child sounds. But the final episode let them sound like Alvin and the Chipmunks. (Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon, p. 50) Both an early draft of the script of the and list Torona IV as the homeworld of the Jarada, but the finished script just said the species was from the Jaradan sector. Still, in the final episode the destination of the appeared to be a planet, and this planet might be intended to represent Torona IV. Apocrypha The Jarada play a large role in the TNG novel Imbalance. They also appear in the DS9 novels Demons of Air and Darkness and Twilight. External link * de:Jarada es:Jarada Category:Species